Portable electronic devices, such as laptop computers, mobile phones, tablets, and other electronic devices, require frequent charging of a power-storing component (e.g., a battery) to operate. Many electronic devices require charging one or more times per day. Often, charging an electronic device requires manually connecting an electronic device to an outlet or other power source using a wired charging cable. In some cases, a power-storing component, e.g., a battery, is removed from an associated electronic device and inserted into charging equipment to charge. Such charging is inefficient because it often requires users to carry around multiple charging cables and/or other charging devices, and requires users to locate appropriate power sources, e.g., wall outlets, to charge their electronic devices. Additionally, conventional charging techniques potentially deprive a user of the ability to use the device while it is charging, and/or require the user to remain next to a wall outlet or other power source to which their electronic device or other charging equipment is connected.
One way to address this issue is to wirelessly transmit power to an electronic device. Building a wireless charging system for consumer devices typically requires complicated, and often, expensive antenna components to receive wirelessly delivered power in the consumer devices. Many of these consumer devices are also very small without any spare space for added antenna components. Further, due to the size of existing antennas and ever decreasing size of consumer electronic devices, the number of antennas that can be included in an array of antennas in such consumer devices is limited. As such, it would be desirable to provide a wireless charging system that addresses the above-mentioned drawbacks by using existing components of consumer electronic devices as antennas for the receipt of wirelessly delivered power.